Chikara Kuragari
Chikara Kuragari is a major character in the series. Appearances * Pulling the Strings: Major Character, Hanged Man Personality Chikara is a bright youth, and is considered a prodigy of his time for his unmatched intellect. He takes great pride in knowing a bit of everything, and always strove to be the top of his class, be it in business, law, medicine, or what have you. He is particularly prideful in that, and refuses to feign ignorance unless he absolutely must, but he despises pretending to be an idiot. He loves learning new things, and appreciates those who learn as well, as knowledge is the way to the future, in his opinion. Because of his concern with a brighter future, people often consider him stiff and unusually awkward in social situations that are common, or situations he's never been allowed to dabble in given his prestigious position, but in larger social gatherings he gives off a very practiced and mature air far beyond his years. Though he is adept at talking business, it is all he knows, and while he finds himself experienced in the art of persuading others to think his way, he finds his challenge in trying to speak to others as equals or normal people, rather than fodder for another contract or something similar. Charming as he is in such high-class circles, Chikara has proven he doesn't care for them. He has found himself focused on keeping up appearances, but hates the crushing weight of his own name, and the inheritance of a global corporation and all the following responsibilities. He rarely has freedom, and feels himself, more often than not, restrained by the expectations of his family and their obligations, as well as the challenge from those that would take advantage of his youth and relative inexperience. Because of this, he often presents a cold and professional air, but this melts away when he's near those he cares about. He is undoubtedly softer around those he cares for and loves, presenting a meeker self when with those he could call dear to his heart. He never lets that quiet, gentle side of him show for the sake of saving face, which is why such feelings are only reserved for those he finds himself caring for. Though he puts on a cold showing, Chikara's softer side is shown through his extreme acts of generosity towards all, no matter their position in life. As he is, he uses his influence and power to not only make better lives for individuals, but for the world. While aware of the sins the Kuragari family has committed, he is further aware that only through that name and the empire they've built can he help others as he sees fit, and so he chooses to carry that mantle proudly. Background Chikara was born as the eldest twin of the affluent Kuragari family, and as such, was expected at his birth to inherit every company under Kuragari control, and their sins along with it. Chikara had never wanted to live the life laid out for him by his family, but as a youth, he found it foolish to disobey them, and learned everything they had to teach early on in his life. He excelled in all studies, but endured stresses meant for adults so early on in life that he got into regular altercations with his twin brother from his stress building and flowing over. He found his solace in music, and took to the piano early on in life to alleviate some of his frustrations. As with all things, Chikara was found to be a prodigy, and undeniably skilled for his youth. Though it was never an easy life, he'd always had friends to keep him tethered to reality. Setsuna was a girl that moved to protect Chikara, knowing that the youth was normally sickly and preferred his books to violence. Aina, another that, despite Chikara being sick for most of their childhood, stuck with him, and infected him with her high energy and vibrancy. Then there was Kohaku, who Chikara would begin to call his sister. For being younger than him, Kohaku was a constant pillar of support and wisdom, age aside. He loved and cherished them all, particularly Kohaku, who he considered, more or less, a sister that was ever trustworthy. Yet, despite viewing her as his most stalwart protector, not even she could protect him from everything. One night, his family's estate was found in ruins. By time the young Chiakra was found, he was wounded and charred, barely hanging onto life where his immediate family had perished. Unable to even move, robbed of his ability to walk and even a grand portion of the right side of his face, Chikara found himself being taken care of by Kohaku until he was capable of walking again without assistance. At the same time, he found himself thrust into the position of family head by the rest of the Kuragari family, particularly his grandmother, who intended on making sure everything they'd poured into Chikara's growth didn't go to waste due to one simple tragedy. From that, he learned that his life was never meant to be happy. Still, he chose to put on the face his family wished to see, and what the company needed. He chose to be thr ruthless businessman, and as expected of him, walked the same path as his father to see the company thrive. Even years later, he does the same old thing, but his greatest wish was to forgo it all. Pulling the Strings Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Persona user Category:Pulling the Strings Category:Valentine Valtieri Category:Heroes